mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
K6 Super
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Telekanal Familija (1992-1996) Kanal+ Oranževa (1995-1998) Familteve (1998-2013)|headquarters = |sister_channel(s) = K6 K6 Mix K6 Nitro K6 Novela K6 Humor K6 Film K6 Sport K6 Ona K6 Bufet K6 Muzika|website = |closed = 25th December 2019|replaced_by = K6 Glitch}}K6 Super is Dekanian former television network owned by Grupa K6. The channel broadcasts animated and entertainment for families. History K6 Super '''was launched on 12th January 1992 as '''Telekanal Familija. Launch of the broadcast for cartoons and fantasy series and movies. It was the first Dekanian television channel aimed mostly at family. On 1st January 1996, Grupa Kanal+ was acquired Telekanal Familija '''is renamed '''Kanal+ Oranževa. On 25th April 1998, Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. Kanal+ Oranževa is renamed Familteve. On 18th September 1999, Familteve '''has the new programming block for children, and the new block called '''Ka-Bum! with joint-venture with Imira Entertainment. On 15th March 2003, Familteve '''has the new programming block for preschoolers called '''Ka-Bumica. On 20th July 2004, Familteve was rebranded and the new logos and idents were changed (one is for kids, blue-green and one is for families, dark red). On 15th October 2009, Familteve '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents along with blocks. On 27th May 2011, '''Familteve '''switched to 16:9 image format. On 12th January 2012, '''Familteve '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 17th September 2013, '''Familteve '''is renamed '''K6 Super. On 13th July 2015, RTL Group-owner Grupa Echo K6 finished a corporate restructuring that spun-off the group into two new companies: Echo Media and Grupa K6. On 20th August 2018, K6 Super's children blocks Ka-Bum '''and '''Ka-Bumica were fusioned into K6 Glitch. On 14th October 2019, Grupa K6 announced that K6 Super will be close in 25th December 2019 replaced by K6 Glitch. On 25th December 2019, K6 Super was closed with the final movie "Dirty Dancing" from 1987 and replaced by K6 Glitch. Final programmings Entertainment * Exkluziv * Sejčas dolazi Barbie Lifestyle * Kogda majka kuchavit Blocks * K6 Glitch (everyday at 7:00 to 20:00) * Kino na 20. * Kino v noč Logos Telekanal Familija (1992-1996).png|First logo (1992 to 1996) Kanal+ Oranževa (1996-1998).png|Second logo (1996 to 1998) Kanal+ Oranževa (1996-1998, drugi variant).png|Second logo second variant Kanal+ Oranževa (1996-1998, horizontalna).png|Second logo third variant Familteve (1998-2009).png|Third logo (1998 to 2009) Familteve (2004-2009, krasni).png|Third logo used during prime-time programmings (2004 to 2009) Familteve (2004-2009, simeno-zeleno).png|Third logo used during children's programmings (2004 to 2009) Familteve (2009-2013).png|Fourth logo (2009 to 2013) Familteve HD (2012-2013).png|HD logo (2012 to 2013) K6 Super (2013-2019).png|Current logo (2013 to 2019) K6 Super HD (2013-2019).png|Current HD logo (2013 to 2019) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Grupa K6 Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Closed in 2019 Category:Dekania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Entertainment channels Category:High-definition entertainment channels Category:Children's channels Category:High-definition children's channels Category:Former channels Category:Defunct television channels in Dekania